Inside Out and Upside Down
by curiositygleek
Summary: One day the Glee cast wakes up in a world where Glee characters exist, and they wake up in the bodies of the characters they portray. AU. Set days after 4x08 "Thanksgiving". A Glee cast plus characters fic.
1. 1: We've Been Swapped!

**Hi everyone! This is my first not-crossover fanfic, but its kinda weird for me... Haha please R&R if you want! Thankies :)**

**I don't own Glee. If I do, its the Tina show. Just saying..**

_Yawn..._

Lea can't help yawning. She was tired from last night recording for her own album. Today, Ryan said that she'll be shooting scenes with her friend Chris Colfer. With eyes closed, she stretched her legs...she tried. Her legs, for some unknown reason, hurts like she has been dancing all day yesterday. But Lea thought, I didn't have any dance rehearsals yeaterday.. She opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Lea said, confusedly. She was at Rachel Berry's room in New York. Lea knew that she slept in her own apartment last night, but she thought: What am I doing here? Did I just sleep on set? She looked at the clock. Its noon. Wow Rachel sleeps so long.

She tried to get out of bed. Even if her legs really hurt, she managed to get out of the room. As she looked around, she tried to call on the crew in the New York set, but sadly, no one responds. She noticed what she's wearing, a Rachel Berry-type sleepwear. She looked around, and even smelled the air. It smelled like New York air, not just the west coast air she can smell while shooting scenes in this place. She went for the entrance door that outside was another New York set, but when she opened the door, shd saw rooms, more rooms.

"Really?" Lea said to herself, and closed the door. She began thinking, if this is Rachel and Kurt's place, then..

After that thought, she dashed, with pained legs to Kurt's room, that seemed real this time. The door was some sort of a heavier wood that was not plywood like on set. She opened the door, finding him asleep, heads on a table.

"Kurt?" Lea said, trying to wake him up.

_Zzzzzzzz...  
_  
"Kurt?" Lea said, this time approaching him, slightly shaking him.

_Zzzzzzzzzzz..._

No response, Lea thought. An idea popped in her mind. If, for some reason, she really is Lea Michele in Rachel Berry's body, Kurt might be...

"Chris?" Lea said.

Kurt-no, Chris, shook his head and faced Rachel- Lea.

"Lea?" Chris said, yawning.

"It's you!" Lea said, hugging him.

"Are we shooting something? Because I probably really look embarassing..." Chris said, and then muttered to himself. "Why are phones ringing in my head? What did I do last night..."

Chris stood up, looked around, and has the same expression as Lea's when she found out where she was.

"What are we doing here? Why does all this so real?" Chris asked.

"Oh... About that." Lea said while going th sit on Kurt's bed and crossing her legs. "I think we switched bodies with our characters.."

"What? I'm in Kurt's body?" Chris said. "So that's why phones are stuck in my head... So fictional characters exist now?"

Lea tried to laugh, but she is now feeling the exhaustion of Rachel Berry, probably from her Dance 101. "What do we do now?"

There was silence.

"Can we call them or something?" Chris finally said.

"Call who?" Rachel asked.

"The guys in Lima."

"I don't know." Lea said, while reaching Rachel's iPhone in her pocket. She unlocked it, and opened her contacts.

"Who are you trying to call?" Chris asked.

"I don't know... Cory?" Lea said, while looking around Rachel's contacts.

"Don't" Chris said.

"Why?"

"What if Cory didn't swap with Finn? And if he sees Rachel's name on his phone, won't that be awkward? I mean, you know..."

"Oh yeah.." Lea said. "So who then?"

Chris was thinking, and snatched Rachel's iPhone from Lea's hands. He was browsing the contacts...

"Hmm.. What about Tina?" Chris asked.

"Or Jenna..." Lea added.

Chris and Lea looked at each other, and with an unsure look, and doubting feels, Chris dialled Tina's number.

**Is it okay? Haha...**

**to be honest i thought of this story while taking a bath this morning.. Lol. So, I also want to create the other side of this story where the Glee characters are in the Glee cast's bodies, but only if this fic comes up good.**

**thanks for reading! I'll go update it soon :)**


	2. 2: We've Been Swapped Too!

**Hi guys! Yay I updated within 24 hours! Im sorry if it is short for you, I just don't have the time and I really wanna write this so I write during class hours... Anyway, enjoy!**

Jenna woke up hearing a lot of random piano keys.

_Wait, piano keys? _She thought.

She sat up, realizing that, she slept on the piano. The reflection of her face by the piano shows the marks on her face that her head was on the piano keys, probably all night.

_I knew that I slept on a bed last night.. _She thought, _but why am I on a piano?_

She looked around. She was in the choir room. Not the one that they use on set, because there are no spotlights or cameras around. This, really looked like a real life replica of the choir room set they use.

She listened around, hearing people talking about their lessons, or about the teachers or stuff. _Are they students_? She thought. Because usually around the choir room set people are talking about the next coffee break and the stuff like that.

She looked at herself. She is not wearing her normal tshirt and pajamas that she wears during a normal sleep in her room. Instead, she is wearing clothes- Tina-type ones that she wears in school.

_Did I fall from my bed or something? _She thought.

For some reason, she doesn't feel like herself. She can feel some sort of anger in herself- probably in Tina's self. Its probably because their loss in Sectionals and now the New Directions have nothing to do the rest of the year. _Why am I feeling her emotions am I in her body or something_?

She checked the choir room and looked around again. Then in one corner, she saw someone sleeping on a wheelchair. As she come near him, she saw that its Artie.

"Hey Artie?" Jenna tried to wake him up?

No response.

"Artieeeeeeee" She ended up shaking his wheelchair back and forth.

"Woah, umph...WOAH!" He woke up. He looked dazed, but then he also looked surprised. He looked around, and looked at Jenna.

"Jenna?" He asked.

_Wait_, she thought. _This isn't Artie. He called me by my real name._..

"Kevin? Is that you?" Jenna asked.

"Um, yeah." He replied. "You think I'm a monster or something?"

Jenna gave him a weird look and chucked a bit.

"How did I sleep in a wheelchair? As far as I can remember I don't want to sleep in a wheelchair overnight.." Kevin said.

"Dunno." She replied.

Jenna stared at the clock, which said its am. Kevin tried to stand up from Artie's wheelchair, but as he tried to stand up, he fell, face first.

When she heard the thud, she can't help but shouting. "OH MY Gosh KEVIN!" She helped him stand up, only for Kevin falling again. "NOOO!"

She let him sit on Artie's wheelchair. "Are you okay? You hurt? Want me to bring you to the clinic or hospital or something.."

''I'm okay, but still... What is going on?" Kevin looked at Jenna. "Why can't I stand?"

She stared at nothingness, and then replied to him. "I think... That we went in the bodies of the characters we portray.. So, you're in Artie's body, and I'm in Tina's.."

Kevin shot her with a weird look. "You serious?"

"Yeah.." she replied. "Look around you. We're not in the set. We're.."

"In Lima?"

Jenna nodded.

They stood and sat there in silence, until something vibrated from Jenna's pocket. She got the phone-Tina's phone, and see Rachel's name on the screen.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked.

"Rachel.."Jenna said.

"Should we answer it?"

"I don't know. But we got no choice. We're stuck in fictional characters' bodies."

"I'm half-hoping that that's Lea, not Rachel."

"Yeah." Jenna agreed. And she answered the phone.


	3. 3: All Of Us

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy! And thanks a lot for the reviews.. its really encouraging :)**

"Hello?"

Hearing her voice made Chris' muscles tense. He loudspeakered the phone, but didn't know what to say.

Chris looked at Lea and gave her a look that said: _What should I say?_

Lea only raised her shoulders like she's saying: I don't know, you snatched the phone from me.

"Hello... Anyone there?" the voice said.

"Um.." Chris was sort of nervous. "Jenn?"

Lea elbowed him and said "Chris, Tina can't possibly know just who the heck Jenna is.."

Chris replied back: "Sorry my brain froze. I-"

"Chris? Lea?" They hear Jenna's voice from the phone, with her voice having a curious sound in it.

"It's you!" Lea shouted.

"Yeah..." Jenna said. "Oh, and Kevin is here, too." just wait a sec.."

Chris can hear footsteps on the other line, and a tap that somewhat said that the other line was in loudspeaker, too.

"Hey you guys!" Kevin said.

"Kev!" Lea said.

"So, just the both of you guys?" Lea said.

"I don't know, we just woke up. But I hope that the others will be here in the choir room too. I mean, this room is such a magnet..." Jenna said. "And we have a problem..."

"what is that?" Chris asked.

There was a bit of silence, and Kevin replied. "I... I can't walk.."

"Oh.." Lea said. "You... You're.." The sentence need no completion. Everyone got what it was: You're on Artie's body.

There was a deeper silence this time, only disturbed by the bell.

"What's that for?" Chris asked. He and Lea heard shuffling pages of a notebook after that question.

"According to the time, and Artie's notebook," Kevin said. "Its glee club time."

"Jeez, Kevin. You really sound like Artie now." Lea said.

"Hey!" Kevin said angrily.

"It was just a joke..." Jenna said.

"I got that." He replied. "But we have no time to joke around. See our situation?"

Lea and Chris sighed of desperation.

"I wanna get back to my real self... I mean, what could be happening to the real world now?" Chris said.

"Yeah.." Lea said.

"What if you guys go here? I mean, at least we'd be together while discussing this, and we can find a way together." Kevin suggested.

"Smart idea, Kev." Jenna said.

"You really do have Arties nerdiness.. Or is it just you?" Lea joked. Kevin sort of chucked on that one.

"Well, sure. I'll just ask a leave from Isabelle... Or just bring SJP along if she's swapped too." Chris said.

"Me too." Lea said. "I just hope I'll be facing Kate Hudson, not Cassie July.."

Footsteps are foming in and all four of them can hear it.

"They're here, be back!" Jenna said, hanging up the phone.

"I sort of overheard that convo, Jen." a voice from the left door said.

Jenna looked left, and coming in from the door was Santana, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn, who looked like they were ready to leave Ohio... Or were they the other way around?

"Santana?" Jenna said. "Um... Naya?"

"Yep, Snix here." Naya said, as all of them entered the choir room. "And for some reason, we also experience the problem you're havin"

"Uh-huh." Mike...or Harry Shum said, nodding.

They looked right as they hear more footsteps coming from there.

"This is getting crazy, Cory." A voice, Blaine, or more appropriately Darren said.

As they entered the choir room, a voice asked, probably Heather's: "Do you think the others have swapped, too?"

Cory, Darren, Heather, Samuel, Vanessa and Chord stared at everyone in the choir room, surprised, and letting that question hang.

"You guys, I thought you're leaving today." Cory, for some reason pretending as Finn, asked the graduates.

The graduates- the actors of the graduates, looked at each other with Kevin and Jenna. And finally, Mark Salling broke the silence.

"Hold it, Monteith man. I've been swapped, you've been swapped. Apparently everyone in this suspiciously realistic-looking choir room is swapped with our characters."


	4. 4: Anyone Else?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And, yeah.. i will try to geo the chapters a bit longer, and hey. This one is a bit longer :) **

**now, on with the chapter!**

"Now what?" Samuel asked, as everyone awkwardly formed a perfect circle in the middle of the choir room as if they're playing pass the message or something.

"Who knows..." Mark said, crossing his arms.

"I just want to be in the end of this madness..." Dianna said. "I am supposed to film something not for Glee today..."

"So.." Naya said, turning to Jenna and Kevin. "You guys heard from New York, right? Any news from them?"

"Yeah, Lea and Chris... " Jenna said, as she looked at Tina's phone, since it vibrated seconds ago, and a new message appeared.

From: Rachel Berry  
Message: _We're coming! On our way! :D *wink wink*_

"Rachel- no... Lea is coming here with Chris. They're on their way..." Jenna said.

"No news from Kate Hudson or SJP or Dean Geyer? I mean.. They might be swapped too, right?" Cory asked.

"I don't think they're swapped. I mean, those two could have took them along if they were swapped too..." Kevin said, looking at his legs on a wheelchair as if he really wants to stand up. If he could just walk...

"okay, so let's count Cassie, Isabelle and Brody out of our problems." Darren said. "But what about-"

Darren didn't finish his question. All of them heard footsteps going in the choir room. And as they looked at the right door, there, coming in, was Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, and Unique.

"Don't worry, Marley." Jake said, comfronting Marley, who looks like she cried for hours. "Its not your fault." Then he gives a hard stare at Kitty.

"What? I already said I was sorry! I already feel guilty, okay?" Kitty said, in a demanding tone.

The Glee cast that was in the choir room stared at them, with eyes wide open with curiosity, some of their mouths are wide open.

"Oh." Cory muttered to himself.

"What?" Kitty demanded.

"Calm down, Kitty.." Marley said.

Kitty ignored her. "Did I say something wrong?"

The Glee cast still stared at them, now fully aware with their problem.

Jenna muttered to herself. "They're..."

Chord continued. "...not..."

Darren finished. "...switched."

"Um, what?" Unique asked as the five newbies sat on the chairs in the choir room.

The Glee cast shrugged. This is a new kind of awkwardity.

"We're going now, Hudson." Naya, playing as Santana, said aloud as she gestured for Mark, Dianna, Harry and Amber to go out the choir room. As he got near Cory, she whispered to his ear. "We gotta talk about this somewhere later, Canadian."

"Bye everyone!" the actoes of the graduates said.

"Bye guys!" the newbies and the remaining Glee cast said, which came out naturally because, they're actors. But as much as they were trained to act, this is a whole new level of weird.

The remaining Glee cast members, excluding Cory, sat down the chairs with the five newbies.

"So." Cory ala Finn said, but his sentence is interrupted.

"What are we gonna do now? I mean, we lost Sectionals..." Marley said.

"Um.." Cory said. "Melissa, its-"

"Did you just call her Melissa?" Ryder asked.

_Oh, shoot_. Cory thought. _They really aren't switched. Bad move._

"Sorry." Cory ala Finn said. "Marley, don't worry. We have a Sectionals wildcard round soon, and since we're last year's National champs..." Cory can't help looking at the Glee cast, who smiled, like they remembered every moment back then when they were shooting that very awesome dance number. "..we're included in the wildcard round. Don't mess it up, guys."

Everyone applauded. Cory thought that being a Finn in real life might be hard, but fun, at least. But since he had no idea what to do with the newbies, he thought of something to do. He doesn't even know if the wildcard bit that he invented just to tell the others is really true.

"So guys, let's just sing some songs for a while! So." Cory ala Finn gestured to the newbies. "Jake, Marley, Unique, Kitty, Ryder. Wanna be first up?"

"always. " unique said. "Let's go!"

Kitty rolled hereyes, but stood up anyway. "Sure."

All of them went to the center of the choir room, and Jake told piano guy Brad the song. Brad nodded.

"We prepared this yesterday." Marley said. "Just for fun.. I guess." She smiled, Jake stood beside her.

The music played. Everyone was smiling at them as Marley and Jake took lead and as Unique belted. Even Vanessa cheered for them ala Sugar. During their performance, Finn's phone vibrated. Cory, for the first time, opened his phone, revealing a wallpaper with Finn and Rachel in it. He opened the message:

From: Santana Lopez  
Message: _Leggo meet at the Lima Bean later at 5. Bring everyone. Might also see a swapped Warbler too we'll never know._

Cory replied:

To: Santana Lopez  
Message: _got it. Will tell everyone later._

Cory hid his phone. With a last glimpse of Finn's wallpaper, he only thought of one thing. _Lea_.

When the performance is about to end, Tina's phone vibrated too. Jenna read the message.

From: Rachel Berry  
Message: _Find Jayma Mays. She might be swapped too. Found Mr. Morrison on the way, also swapped with Mr. Schue. We'll be there tomorrow! *wink*_

**A/N: to ChaCha, and to everyone else, Yes i'm trying to make the spinoff of this thing where the glee characters are in the cast's bodies! I just have many requirements to accomplish now, being in the graduating class in all.. But I'll try doing it in Christmas Break :)**_  
_


	5. 5: Experience

**Hi guys! Sorry if this took a bit long.. Had a lot of projects in school. Actually, I'm just a bit angry for some secret reason that I deleted my very first fanfic. Because of that, I decided to stop writing this too, but because of the positive revews of this fic, and some desserts, five minutes later I was writing this chapter already. Just be very optimistic, everyone :) I now present you, chapter 5.**

"And... We're taking the Schuester cab!"

Lea and Chris are on the back of Will Schuester's car while it is being driven by Matthew Morrison.

"We're really thankful that we found you!" Lea said to Matthew.

"Well, thankfully that I'm still alive. An hour ago I woke up in a moving car, and I almost bumped on a goverment van. Thank goodness I got the brakes."

"That... Was a pretty close call." Chris said.

"I know. Luckily, I was also thinking if going to Lima. And as I passed by, I saw you two."

"Yeah, really lucky." Lea commented.

"So, why do you think that we're here, swapped with our characters?" Chris asked Matthew.

"I don't know, either."

Matthew drove in silence, and although everything seemed normal, ohviously something is wrong. His mind seemed fuzzy, as if that it is trying to remember the moment before all this happened. But his mind got nothing.

Chris silenced too. He looked outside the window, they were about to leave New York. "Bye." He whispered to himself. Eventually be got bored, and he played with Kurt Hummel's phone. As he unlocked the phone, there was a password. He tried it with some words that he thinks Kurt could have used, but no luck. One try left until his phone gets locked for good. He made his head ache to think more, thinking of more possibilities of a password, until he got an idea. He typed it in.

_blainewarbler_

The phone unlocked, and suddenly he thought about someone. He wondered what he is doing right now..? _Darren_.

Lea was staring at Rachel Berry's phone, waiting for Jenna's reply. But a thought came in her mind that maybe Jenna is forced to attend classes that Tina is in, well, due to the situation. She still stared at the phone, and suddenly she opened her contacts, looking for Finn's name, and pressed the call button. Lea bit her lip hoping that he will answer her call, as Cory, since Finn doesn't attend classes, anyway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Cory is staring at the laptop. He was using the one from the Warblers that they left at the choir room during the Dynamic Duets episode. He was looking for songs that can be performed for the wildcard sectionals, which will occur two weeks from now. Good thing that the words he invented a while ago was true. He knew it thanks to Finn's forgotten-to-log-out email inbox.

"Jeez. Being a glee club director is way hard than I thought it would be. I wonder how the heck is Finn and Mr. Schue doing all this?" Cory said to himself.

He clicked a site that he searched from Google. Then another. And another, until Finn's phone rang.

"Huh?" Cory said, as he reached for his-no.. Finn's phone. On the screen it said that the caller was Rachel Berry.

_Lea_. Cory thought, as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello... Cory?" The other line said.

"Lea!" Cory can't help shouting. He looked outside the hallway window and caught a glimpse of Sue Sylvester, wearing the very iconic red tracksuit. staring at him. Cory's back tensed. He cannot hear what the other line is saying. But when Sue smiled and continued walking, Cory felt relieved, and confused.

""Was that Sue or..." Cory muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Lea asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cory said. "What were you saying?"

"I said... What are you up to?" Lea replied.

"Looking for songs for the New Directions to perform for wildcard sectionals."

"Really? You sound like Mr. Schue." Lea said, with Matthew Morrison smirking from the driver's seat.

"I do? Oh crap.."

Lea laughed at that part. "You need help?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Cory scratched his head.

"What's the theme anyway?"

"Eighties music."

"Okay then.. I'll help." Lea said.

"Thanks, by the way." Cory said, smiling.

"You're welcome. I'm doing this because I love you, okay?" Lea said.

"Yeah, I love you too." Lea blushed after Cory's remark.

"Ahh, okay, okay. Let me help you there." Lea said. And then they started gathering ideas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Pretending to be Brittany, Heather, in Brittany's Cheerios uniform, headed to her last period of the day, Cheerleading. As she proceeded to the gym, she was greeted by Kitty.

"Hello there, Britt Cheerio." She said, her eyes looking around.

"Hi Kitty!" Heather said, in her best curious Brittany voice. "Whats going on?"

"Have you noticed something?"

"What's that?"

"Coach Sue is not here yet. She's never late!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh, yeah... She should've been shouting to us by now..."

"Exactly." Kitty said, stretching her legs.

Heather just sat by the benches. Patiently waiting, until a voice startled her.

"Oh, crap!" A voice, obviously Sue's, shouted. Everyone stood silent as they heard some folders falling down the hallways. Sue entered the room. "What are you waiting for? Daily routine, GO!" Then after that everyone went on doing their daily stretching.

_I should probably stretch too.. Even if I don't feel like it.. _Heather thought. As she stood up, she saw Sue nearing her. Heather feels like her hairs is standing up an inch per second but in reality it doesn't.

But when Sue came to her, she casually told her.. "Hey."

Heather blinked twice. They stared at each other.

"What's going on there, Ms. Sylvester?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Sue shouted. Heather held on to the bench she is sitting on, with wide eyes.

"C...c... Calm down... Coach..." Heather stuttered.

"Hm?" Sue studied her. "Could you be Heather?"

Heather's mouth widened. "Yes... Ms. Lynch?"

"Yeah.." Jane Lynch laughed. "It is me. You guys switched too?"

"Yeah..."

"We got no choice, huh? But to do the stuff that our characters do until bell rings, and we even have to attend a teacher's meeting, though Sue's a coach..." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Heather said. "We're going to talk about it later. After dismissal."

"Okay. Just tell me what happens later, okay?"

"Sure Ms. Lynch.." Heather said, looking at her right seeing Kitty approaching them.

"Ms. Sylvester. Are you planning to talk to this girl for the whole period? Because one of us just barfed.. Literally." Kitty looked behind her to look at a barfing Cheerio.

"What the heck?!" Jane ala Sue shouted. "Okay, I'm coming there... Just..."

"Pretend to be our characters in action until all this ends?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Jane replied. "And you better do the routine too. Like the others." Jane said as she goes to the barfing girl, and she said as Sue: "What the hell did you just do?! Did you know djdhbjsjsjdhchckdkskoj..."

Heather stared at the comotion, doing the Cheerios daily routine, waiting for school to end.


	6. 6: Characters

_Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg gggg_!

After hearing the bell, Heather packed up, and dashed out of the gymnasium. Its the time that they've been waiting for, a meeting at the Lima Bean. Passing by the hallway, she spotted Sam, or rather, Chord Overstreet.

"Hey, HeMo." He said.

She nudged him. "Don't call us by our real names in public, it gets confusing from there."

"Oh sorry. You heading to the Lima Bean now? Want to go thgether there with me?" Chord asked,

"Not just yet... I'm gonna do something before I get there.."

"Okay then, see ya."

"Bye." HeMo head to the school's exit, and dashed to the streets, letting her instincts take over. Before going to that coffee shop, she needs to talk to someone first. They met a while ago, in the choir room confusion, but left. Cory told her after glee club that the person is headed for Dalton.  
Heather just wishes that her instincts show her the right way, and she won't get lost from finding that someone, that special someone that goes by the name of Naya Rivera.

Meanwhile, after that final bell, Jenna was headed for Emma's office. She didn't know which hallway will lead her to that, but a hint was given from real life: _find a room with a lot of pamphlets_.

Minutes later, she reached the room. She tries to open the door, but the door was locked. She was annoyed for an unknown reason that she shook the door and even tried to kick it but she was stopped by a voice.

"Oh, is someone there?" Jenna tensed after hearing that. "Um... Uh..."

She saw Emma Pilsbury as she looked left. She was carrying a box of pamphlets. "Oh hey there, Tina! You need me? Wait a sec, I was just refilling my yearlong stock of pamphlets!" Jenna blinked awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me just open my door, will you carry this box for me for a while?"

Emma gave her box to Jenna. "Oomph." _Jeez, this is so heavy_... She thought.

*click* goed the lock and the door was opened. "Come on in, Tina." Emma gestured her to go inside, but Jenna didn't see it, due to the box.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma got the box from Jenna and put it on her table. "Here, take a seat." She gestured Jenna to sit, and she sat too. "What seems to be the problem?"

Jenna's mind blanked out, apparently, she didn't know what to ask, or tell her. But she managed a question. "Do you get weird dreams, Ms Pilsbury?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sorted her pamphlets and grouped them together.

"Do you get dreams where everything seems to be a realistic freaky friday?"

"Um... Never I got to have a dream like that. Why ask?"

"N..n... No r..r..reason.."

"hey, your stutter is back, what's wrong?"

"Um.. I'm sorry, Ms. Jayma.. I-"

"Ms. Jayma? Who's that?"

Jenna covered her mouth. _Whoops_. "I-i- i'm sorry..." Jenna stood up, and realized that she went out of character there. _That was sooo season one.. Whoops again_.. "Pretend this never happened." Jenna said firmly and slammed the door as she went out. She regrets that, she doesn't want to be bitchy, she doesn't want Tina's character to be bitchy. It is okay though, but it's getting a bit overboard in her opinion. She glanced at the window and saw a confused Ms. Pilsbury. _At least that will keep me on character a bit... But I have to change that soon if this doesn't end soon._

After confirming that Jayma Mays wasn't swapped with Emma Pilsbury, she headed to the Lima Bean.

At Dalton Academy, the Warblers were celebrating their sectionals win. Their cheer is so loud that Naya Rivera can hear it from a far distance.

"Oh YeAH! WE WON, BITCHES!" A voice said.

"I know right! Defeating those ND losers was worth it!" another voice said, probably Hunter's.

"Ugh. These people..." Naya said as she head to the hallway. Thankfully, there aren't much people at that school anymore that they dont realize that a lesbian character is lurking the halls.

"Who's that?" a voice asked.

"It's a girl's voice!" A guy shouted. "THERE!... Lopez?"

That voice startled her. It was purely Sebastian Smythe. Hoperully that's a Grant Gustin. Naya head to the Warbler's room.

"Lookie here, a graduate from the school of the Lima losers." Hunter said.

"And she seeks "revenge". " Sebastian said.

"Shut up, Gustin. You know this ain't real." Naya said.

"Gustin? Who the hell is Gustin? And this is 500% real, Latina. Don't fool us."

"Grant. Come on!" Naya shouted.

"Grant?" Hunter said, coming to her, and he shoved her out of the door. "Wish Grant-ed, woman. I can smell the scent of loserity in you. Stinky." He laughed loudly, joined by Sebastian. The others just chuckled.

Shit just got real. Naya tried to stand up and pull of a Santana Lopez Lima Heights but the doors was shut in front of her.

"SCREW YOU!" Naya shouted, punching the door. "Ugh."

"Calm down, Nay..." Someone said.

She can't calm down, but hearing that voice, she calmed down imediately. That voice, that magical voice. She turned around. "HeMo?"

Heather smiled. "Yeah?"

Naya hugged her. Finally she waited for this moment ever since getting here, in Lima.

"You okay now?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Naya replied. "But those two ain't swapped... I went here for nothing..." SMACK. All of a sudden she felt Heather's lips on her's. That strawberry lip gloss, that perfect lip feel on her lips... Until Heather backed.

Naya smiled dreamily. "Heyyyyy... What was that for?"

"You never get to see everyday two girls kiss each other in an all buys school, right?"

Naya smiled, apparently, Heather was right, that makes her perfect in her eyes. "Wow..." Naya Laughed.

"Anything to cheer you up!" Heather said, and they kissed each other once again.

"Want a coffee date later after our Lima Bean meeting later?" Heather asked.

"Starbucks?"

"Sure thing." Heather smiled as they held hands heading to the Lima Bean.

**A/N: I'm sorry for a short chapter. I know i write mostly short chapters, but I swear, things will turn out awe-shum. I gratefully thank the readers and the followers and the people who favorited this fic. Thankz for the reviews too! I promise I'll get better per chapter, well, I'm learning and have a small vocabulary. This will be the last update for 2012, well even writers celebrate holidays, right? :) So anyway, happy holidays and see you in 2013!**


	7. 7: Different Situations

_*insert cricket sound here.*_

Its been a while since they've been here, in this fictional realistic-ish world. A weeks has passed, and they're still stuck in their character's bodies. That meeting- supposed to be meeting, in the Lima Bean, turned out into a coffee break. Thy haven't figured out what they can do to get back to normal.

Cory was waiting in the auditorium for the bell to ring. Its been also a week since they've been practicing for sectionals. And its three weeks before New Year's. Last week, when Matthew, Chris, and Lea visited them, Matthew stayed at the Soon-to-be Schuester-Pilsbury home. While Chris and Lea stayed with the Hummel's. The shocked face of the married couple's faces are hard to forget.

"Well, at least we're together for one night, huh?" Burt Hummel said that time.

"Yeah, Isn't that right, Finn?" Carole smiled at Cory, who nodded.

Cory can't help having a flashback. He was so bored. He was just happy that they weren't surprised when they saw Rachel there with Kurt. Their parents are so great. They even let Rachel-Lea go in Finn-Cory's bedroom, but with only Kurt's suprvision. But Kurt-Chris can't help thinking that they're invading the "Monchele" privacy so he left and sneaked in Kurt's room.

Cory stared at the auditorium's clock again. Five more minutes. He can't wait to be back to his old self. Its almost New Year's, and Lea told him that night that she and her parents are going to Hawaii for New Years Eve. She promised him that if they get back to the real world, she'll take Cory with her. Cory loved the idea. He can't help smiling dazily in the darkness of the auditorium.

Until the bell rang.

As usual, the group of Marley, Ryder and Unique came first. Then came Jake and his scooter and Kitty, secretly sneaking up on him.

"That's not funny, Kitty." Jake said, dismounting from the scooter, without looking at her.

"Awh.." Kitty said, with a sigh of defeat, and blew her cover.

And as usual, his real friends, his castmates, came lastly. He knows that they are still a bit confused on their character's class schedules. Chord told him last week that they agreed on a meeting spot if they think its time for glee, and they just come to the club together.

"I can't believe we're retaking Calculus again.." Cory overheard Darren.

"No, just.. No." Chord replied him.

They were all gathered on the stage, and all of a sudden the lights came on. Cory looked at where the light switches are, and there he was, Matthew Morrison.

Matthew clapped twice ala Mr. Shue. "Okay guys, let's begin where we left off!" on that cue, Cory stood up and proceeded to the stage.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, for coming back!" Marley said.

"It doesn't really feel like glee club without you." Jenna said...as Tina.

Somewhere behing them, you can see Darren and Chord smirking. _Pfftgfddfffcfxswe_... Jenna glared at them, and got their attention. "Yeah, it doesn't feel like it!" They shouted in unison. Everyone laughed.

"Hahah. So let's begin, shall we?" Mr Shue said, and turned on the casette.

* * *

~Dianna's POV~

I'm kinda getting used to this. Waking up drinking coffee, like I used to during the morning in real life. Well sometimes I feel something weird in my stomach, being in a body of someone who gave birth years ago and all. I can't stop thinking about Beth, though she's not my daughter. But for now, to be honest, I kinda like life here in Yale. I'm happy that Quinn got here.

I broke up with the one she's dating, that old professor. I cringed when the professor, which name was Sir Williams, made ugly crying faces in front of Quinn-er.. me. I really had to do it for her best, though. Anything else to do in this place is better for her than date that really weird professor.

Quinn's friends here were really nice. There was Nicole, from California. And in my shock, she had a friend named Dianna, of all names. Sometimes they really think that something is wrong with me now, but after a week of me being a real Quinn they are really used to my change. Cory told me that ND were recompeting for Sectionals this Saturday. I was shocked when I knew that because they taped for that episode already and that event wasn't canon. I'll go back to Lima that day, since its our Christmas break already that time. I can't wait for us to come back together, and I hope everything will be normal soon.

"You okay there?" Quinn's friend, Nicole asked me.

"You seem to be deep in thought." My namesake Dianna said.

I woke up to reality. For now, I'll take college again. "Oh yeah, first period. Come on guys, its the last week of school for 2012."

I just hope the others are coping up in this life as well.

* * *

~Chris' POV~

I'm impressed with Kurt's throat. For straight hours I was practicing making sure that I won't screw up Kurt's re-audition to NYADA. I'm doing it for his sake, I have no choice. It will be held tonight, after NYADA's Winter Showcase. Obviously, Lea is also there, because Miss Carmen invited her to sing.

"Ready?" Lea asked, preparing to go out. Both of us were wearing the same clothes that we wore when whe shot this episode, Swan Song, that is. Now I wonder: _How many things that the writers wrote actually never happened here?_ I shake that thought off.

I inhaled. "Yeah." and we got out.

Hours later, we were at the NYADA roundroom. There was me applauding, and there was Brody applauding too. Rachel just finished her rendition of "Being Good Isn't Good Enough" and "O Holy Night." Rachel/Lea got back to us.

"Nice job, Rachel." Brody said. He told me while she was performing that he'll back off Rachel's relationship, because of their reuniting with Finn. _Reuniting, huh_? _If he only knew that its Monchele, not Finchel_. I kept that crazy thought in my mind.

"Yeah, thanks!" Lea beamed, winking at me.

"We've got five minutes of break, and Kurt Hummel here will render his re-audition song." Miss Carmen said.

Almost just like the episode. Coincidentially (maybe not though), Lea dragged me outside the room, like what Rachel did with Kurt.

"You ready for this?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. I hope I nail it." I said.

"Come on, Chris. You'll definitely nail it!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

Minutes later, we're back in the room. Miss Carmen introduced me and gestured me to take the stage. I went to the center, scanning the audience. There was Lea, Brody, Miss Carmen, and a girl who surprisingly looks like the Glee Project contestant named Ellis Wylie who also made a cameo when we shot that episode.

_I breathed deeply. I can do this. I've been performing a lot of times like this. But why am I nervous? Kurt's nerves, maybe? _No, I pushed that thought away. I'm singing this. Minutes later, I was done singing "Being Alive." The same song that Kurt should have sung. And as the storyline goes, Kurt gets the applause from everyone, and he got in.

"Congratulations, son!" Burt hummel congratulated on the phone when I got back in Kurt's bedroom hours later.

"Thanks, dad." I said. I feel a bit that something is wrong that I auditioned for the sake of Kurt, instead of doing it himself. But I don't worry, he'll get in when he's in my place. I believe in him.

_I can't believe that I'll really spend Christmas with the Hummel's this year, if our situation doesn't change. But it will be a great and new experience, right?_ I ask myself. I smile a bit for some reason, and proceeded outside to help Lea in ordering pizza.


	8. 8: Tomorrow

**A/n: i'm sorry this is just sort of a filler, and its kinda short. but I swear that the next chapter will be the Sectionals episode! But I need song suggestions for Sectionals from you guys. So can you send me your song suggestions thru PM or review? I'll really appreciate it. I'll pick two and the third song's on me. The theme is 80's music.**

**Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I own nothing btw, juut the idea.**

* * *

-Chord's PoV-

"today, class, we'll learn about the story _The Divine Comedy _written by Dante..." There goes the teacher.

Here I am, in a classroom that talks about literature. It's just like high school all over again, and it gives me the creeps. Well, since Sam's kind of dyslexic (which everyone forgot about), I used to see letters floating around for no reason. For instance, _inferno _looked like _lmternu _or even worse.

"After Dante amd his guide finished going through the Inferno, they proceeded to the Purgatory..."

_notes, notes, notes..._

A girl from behind passed a paper at me. I opened it, and saw it was from Darren.

_"Glad that Inferno's over. Gives me the chills."_

i looked behind me. There's Darren, and beside him is Jenna, asleep for some reason, unnoticed by the teacher. _Lucky. _Darren pointed at her amd raised his shoulders. I chuckeled a bit.

"Mister Evans."

_Oops. Why do I have to sit on the front..._

The teacher looks at my paper. And looked at me with a grin.

"Your handwriting has improved, Evans. Good for you."

"um..." _I thought people already forgot that I'm dyslexic..._

The teacher continued. "The Purgatory is like the Inferno, but with a different perspective..."

_notes, notes, notes..._

* * *

-Marley's PoV-

The period is almost over. Art period. The period where I know more people than the rest, namely Artie, Sugar, Joe, Ryder, and Kitty, for some reason, called by coach Sue. For the last month, a lot of changes had happened, especially with the glee club members. Their personality change was just so fast. I don't know if that's because we lost at our first Sectionals, or maybe just because it's almost Christmas. Who knows? I feel like this family is getting better per day. Kitty even tild me to stio drinking those pills because she was just joking. But I don't know...

"Are you done yet, Marley?" Our art teacher asked.

"um, not yet, sir.." I reply. "I'm not yet done with the dog's head."

"okay then. Take that to me tomorrow, okay?

"Bye Mr. Sander!" The other students waved him goodbye as they got out.

"bye guys!" Mr. Sander waved back at them, then looked back at me." It's a deal, then?"

"um... But..." I stood up. I was the last student left.

"i know. It's Saturday tomorrow. Sectionals. Wild card. I'll be there, I'll be cheering, just... Don't tell Sue. Okay?"

i smiled. "Thanks, sir!" And got my bag and my unfinished charcoal pencil artwork to my locker and there I meet Jake.

"Sup." he said as a greeting.

"hey."

"what's this?" He asks as he snatched my artwork.

"Hey don't s-" He disturbed my sentence.

"It's nice."

"It doesn't even have a head yet..." i say, closing my locker. "And he kinda looks fat..."

"I'll help you." Jake says, patting my shoulder.

"You will?"

"yeah, right after we attend the last glee club rehearsal of 2012." He says as we walk to the auditorium.

"wow.. Thanks." I didn't know what else to say.

December 22. My art deadline. Our last shot at Sectionals.

it all goes down tomorrow. I won't screw up this time.

* * *

-Mark's PoV-

I was supposed to do Puck's pool cleaning at LA, but I thought otherwise, because there are really hot clients here. This month, i've cleaned countless pools, but It's winter, so I clean indoor pools instead. It's harder than it looks.

"drink's over there." My client says as she points to the table of drinks.

"Yeah..."

i was about to take a sip ipuntil my phone rang.

"Hey." A voice said.

"Hey, Di. Sup?" I answer Dianna.

"you ready?"

"Sleepover at Mike's house!" Harry's voice shouted on the phone.

"When?" I ask. Then I hear a car honk. I looked around outside, and saw the car. Dianna was honking the car that probably belonged to Mike Chang, because Harry's on the wheel, and Amber's behind them, too. I run towards them.

"You're wearing that?" Di asks as I was midway. I looked on what I'm wearing, i was just wearing sando and shorts. No wonder I feel cold. Woops.

"So?" Dianna shouted, giggling. Harry whispers something to her and messes her hair. "Hey!" She shouted to him. I run back the client's house to get my clothes, finding it hard to remove Di's messy hair and flawless face in my head.

When I got back, everyone shouted: LET'S GO!


End file.
